


A confused Ciel and a Furious Sebastian

by RobinB01



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Young Earl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinB01/pseuds/RobinB01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is a normal rich kid with abnormal consequences. What happens when an unexpected visitor rips Ciel away from his beloved "demon" butler?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where are you Sebastian?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains descriptions of violence and slight gore. I also has minor language. It may become more intense as the story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Black Butler.

The night was quiet in Northern London. The only source of light was coming from a single study in the manor of a very young earl. In this study is where you would find Lord Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive estate, and works as the queen's official guard dog, doing anything to protect the queen and her rule. Ciel recently resided in his study filling out paperwork for his company, Funtom Corporation. There was a knock on the door and the door swung open.

"Master I have brought your evening tea. It is Earl Grey and is of the finest quality." Ciel looked up to see a dark figure looming in the doorway. He felt the red eyes reach into his soul in hunger.

"Very well Sebastian set in on the desk." The latter complied and bowed. "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Very good sir." Sebastian exited the room with his tail coat sweeping behind him. Ciel watched him go and continued his paperwork. "This is going to be a long night."

-Line Break-

Ciel opened his eyes to a bright light. He raised a hand to shield it, but it jerked to a stop. Glancing down at his hand he notice that he was handcuffed to a chain attached to the wall. "H-how'd I get here Sebastian?"

A deep husky voice replied frightening Ciel. "Your puny butler can't save you. You're in my hands now."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" A tall figure emerged into the light in a suit similar to Sebastian….and come to think of it, he kind of looked like Sebastian. Ciel let it slip out of his mind as the being walked closer. "The name is Simon and I am going to make you suffer."

"You're just a bastard. You can't touch me." Ciel spat in his face. Simon smacked him in his face. "You will treat me with respect." Simon pulled out a knife. "It's time for me to have some fun."

"Sebastian Come to me. That's an order." Ciel eye glowed purple under his eyepatch. "Yes call your butler. We will have a bloody good time." Simon ran the blade against the bone of Ciel cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood. "Now the wait until Sebastian arrives."

"What do you want Sebastian for?" Simon kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up you twat." Simon sat down and leaned back. He hit Ciel upside the head knocking him unconscious. "I'm waiting brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Simon encounters his brother. Who will win the duel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write and post the second chapter. I had a meeting to go to today and was to lazy to write much yesterday. Thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy

Sebastian's P.O.V.

'Young master what have you gotten yourself into. I've been searching for you all day.' Moving quickly I arrived at a recently abandoned warehouse. 'Who could have taken him. I have come to believe that it is the work of a pompous bastard who thinks they can take advantage of the young Earl.' I busted into the warehouse and located my master. I knelt down to an unconscious Ciel when something hit me in the side and sent me into a wall.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Sebastian looked up at his attacker. "Brother? Why have you come here and why have you kidnapped my master?"

"I came to get revenge on you brother…you disgraced our family." Simon gave a sly grin as he threw his knife at his brother. Dodging, Sebastian launch his brigade of kitchen knifes upon Simon. At this moment Ciel started to wake. He bruises and cuts on his face and a huge cut to the bone on his arm. He cringed in pain and stared at the two fighting. "Sebastian…you're late."

"Don't worry my young master. We will leave right after I am finished with my brother." He sped forward and his first made contact with Simons gut. "What do you mean by brother Sebastian?"

Simon chuckled. "Oh I forgot I didn't tell you, young Ciel I am Simon Michaelis, Sebastian's little brother. I came to punish him and take you away from my dear brother here….frankly I never did like your play toys Sebastian. They were always so young….not allowing their souls to be fully tormented."

"Well I happen to have a taste for the sweet delectable ones, so far Ciel will probably the most delicious one I have ever had." He glanced at Ciel. "Listen here. The sooner we get this mishap taking care of the sooner I will be able to devour his soul."

"You are a disgrace to all demons….I will destroy you so you can no longer be a burden to the Michaelis family."

"Who says that you have a chance of beating me brother? I have more experience with fighting demons and reapers. Say goodbye brother." Ciel was listening intently through the nauseating pain.

"Sebastian," he gasped out, "Defeat him…..that's..that's an ORDER."

"Very good master. It'll be my pleasure." Sebastian tried to make quick work out of Simon, but it proved to be difficult.

"I'm a lot stronger than you last remember aren't I Sebastian?"

"I have to admit, but I must do anything to protect my master. That includes destroying you." Simon wiped blood from his lip. The battle continued until Sebastian's punch met the air. He looked around. "You bloody bastard. How dare you leave."

"Sebastian help me."

"Of course master," he said unchaining him and picking him up. He wrapped his jacket around Ciel's torso. "Will you be alright sir?"

"Call the doctor when we arrive home." Sebastian walked him home and laid him in the bed. Ciel passed out as Sebastian called the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and tell me how you think I did. Also predict what will happen next. Who do you want me to add into the story?


End file.
